


Two Hearts as One

by rubylily



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Ruby and Hanamaru practice together, and a dance leads to something more.





	Two Hearts as One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abarero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/gifts).



Ruby loved to dance. When she danced, she felt as if she had wings with which she could fly, and she wanted to shine like a star. It was still difficult to dance in front of crowds, but when only Hanamaru watched her, her limbs seemed to move on their own, as if dancing to the beat of her racing heart. For Hanamaru, she could be brave and spread her wings for all to see.

"Are you going out?" Dia asked as she followed Ruby to the front door.

Ruby nodded. "To Maru-chan's house. I'll be back before dark, I promise."

Dia's expression softened. "Well, don't push yourself too hard. We have practice early tomorrow too."

Ruby smiled as she and Dia bid each other goodbye, and she adjusted her thigh-high stockings one last time before leaving the house. Butterflies filled her stomach, and more than ever she wished she could appear instantly in front of Hanamaru's house. She giggled; if she really did have wings, she could just fly there.

As she walked, she put in headphones and listened to a playlist of her favorite µ's songs, and she soon found herself humming along to the familiar lyrics and melodies. She didn't need to be scared any longer, she told herself. She wasn't alone, and Aqours was finally complete. Her sister smiled again, and performing live wasn't as frightening. Even practice was fun, especially when alone with Hanamaru. Nearly every night she even dreamed of Hanamaru, holding her tightly as their lips came closer…

Ruby's cheeks flushed, and she increased the volume of the music. She loved practicing with all of Aqours, of course, but more and more she sought to practice more with just Hanamaru. When Hanamaru's eyes were on her, she felt as if she could dance forever. Dia cautioned her against practicing too much and hurting herself, but she promised to be careful, and Dia simply smiled and said it was natural for her to want to spend time with her best friend.

Best friend. That was what this longing was, wasn't it? Ruby couldn't be sure anymore.

When she finally reached Hanamaru's house, Ruby inhaled deeply and hesitated only a moment before knocking on the door. Hanamaru answered immediately, her soft, innocent smile as familiar as ever. "Ruby-chan!" she said as she took Ruby's hand, and Ruby's cheeks burned. Managing a smile, Ruby followed Hanamaru inside, and Hanamaru kept strangely close to her.

They headed to Hanamaru's bedroom, and Hanamaru had made space to practice. "My parents are out, so we don't need to hold back," she said.

"H-Huh?" Ruby stammered.

"For practice, zura!" Hanamaru added quickly, and her cheeks were a bright red.

Ruby let out an awkward giggle. Of course for practice, she told herself. What else could Hanamaru have meant? It was just as Dia said - they were best friends, even if Ruby kept dreaming of kissing Hanamaru. Maybe all those romance novels and love songs she kept reading for inspiration were finally getting to her.

Hanamaru fidgeted. "W-Well, um should we start now?"

Trying to push such thoughts from her mind, Ruby took out her phone and placed it on the table, and then set a new song to play. It was still in progress, and a more experimental sound than Aqours' other songs, as Chika and Dia had wanted to try something different. As the song began, Ruby and Hanamaru took their places. The lyrics weren't finalized yet either, but Ruby's own potential lyrics filled her mind as she and Hanamaru began to dance. But the only lyrics she could think of lately were romantic ones.

Once, two, three. Ruby's feet seemed to move of their own accord, a far cry from how clumsy she had been when she had first practiced with Dia, when they had first discovered µ's. Yet she kept her arms close to her body, lest she accidentally hit Hanamaru. An idol was supposed to hold out her hands for fans, but still Ruby hesitated to reach out and she didn't understand why.

She glanced at Hanamaru beside her, and Hanamaru caught her gaze and smiled. Had Hanamaru always been so beautiful? Her smile was dazzling, and she had a nice figure that seemed to move so confidently. A smile tugged at Ruby's lips; Hanamaru really had bloomed into such a lovely flower.

But a fire burned within Ruby too. The more Hanamaru watched her, the stronger she moved. She wouldn't trip or falter with those eyes on her. She would dance forever for Hanamaru if she could, and share her pounding heart. Maybe she didn't need music to dance to, if she had the sound of Hanamaru's beating heart.

Ruby twirled to face Hanamaru and reached out to take her hands, and Hanamaru's smile brightened as their fingers intertwined. The song was reaching the end, and together they followed the beat, and they span and twirled while holding each other's hands tightly. Hanamaru's eyes sparkled, as did her lips, and that fire within Ruby burned even more strongly.

Sometimes she wished Hanamaru would watch only her.

When the song finished, Hanamaru's foot hit the corner of her bed, knocking her to the floor, and Ruby fell on top of her. Ruby grunted as she lifted herself, but she froze as her gaze met Hanamaru's, and she almost forgot she was pinning Hanamaru to the floor.

Hanamaru's breathing was rough as her chest heaved, and her cheeks held a deep blush. Almost without thinking, Ruby touched Hanamaru's face, caressing her warm cheeks, and Hanamaru raised a shaking hand to trace Ruby's lips with her thumb. Although silence fell over them, Ruby still heard the song in her head, and all she could think of were lyrics of love, a deep, romantic longing.

She and Hanamaru were still a moment longer, and then their lips met.

As Ruby's heart finally burst, she and Hanamaru kissed over and over, and Hanamaru's arms were tight around her back as that warmth filled her. It threatened to overwhelm her, but in this moment she longed only for the taste of Hanamaru's soft lips. She briefly wondered if she was just dreaming, but no, this warmth was far too real to be just a simple fantasy. This was real, she was finally baring her heart to her beloved Hanamaru…!

When Ruby finally returned to her senses, she released Hanamaru and nearly fell back, and her cheeks burned. They had kissed, they had really kissed! "Maru-chan, I-!"

"You're really bold, zura." Hanamaru laughed as she took Ruby's hands into hers, and their fingers intertwined once again. Her fingers were warm and soft, and again a deep stirring filled Ruby. "Ruby-chan, you're so beautiful."

Ruby's breath caught in her throat. When could Hanamaru say things like that? Her heart soared as her fingers tightened around Hanamaru's; it was just like a love song, and as Ruby giggled too, her heart calmed. She could finally meet Hanamaru's adoring gaze without fearing her heart bursting out of her chest. She wondered when she had first fell in love with Hanamaru, but then she supposed it didn't matter. Maybe it had been love at first sight for the both of them.

Eventually Hanamaru rested her head in Ruby's lap. Her smile was calm, and she watched Ruby through half-lidded eyes. "We really didn't get much practice done, zura," she said with an awkward giggle.

Ruby threaded her fingers through Hanamaru's hair, and she couldn't help but giggle; Hanamaru really was so cute. "I think we did well," she said as her cheeks flushed.

Hanamaru raised a hand to touch Ruby's face. "I always noticed you watching me, Ruby-chan, so I kept hoping you felt the same."

Although her blush deepened, Ruby curled her fingers around Hanamaru's and brushed her lips against the back of Hanamaru's hand. "As long as you're watching, I think I can keep dancing as an idol."

Hanamaru's smile brightened, and she sat up and cupped Ruby's face, pressing her forehead against Ruby's. Ruby smiled too, and she put her arms around Hanamaru so that they could share another kiss.


End file.
